


Encounter

by immarbles



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immarbles/pseuds/immarbles
Summary: As they embark on the journey that will reveal their past, Natsu and Lucy share a few moments.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Lucy felt her skin tingle curiously thinking about what she wanted to do.

It was a little overwhelming to feel it come back so strongly, after it having lost a bit of its fire over time.

Natsu had just returned from a big solo job with cash piled up in his backpack. As the night cooled them down, they were sitting in her apartment and talking.

He had a darker tan from the travelling, which Lucy found appealing.

The topics they discussed were more serious than what Lucy was used from him. Nonetheless, she felt fresh seeing him before her again. Lucy got up from her seat and stretched, with her eyes and attention still directed towards Natsu's talking. 

'Your mom died in the same year the dragons disappeared... That still gets me thinking sometimes.'

Focused, Natsu stared into his glass.

'Maybe it's a coincidence.' Lucy stretched herself along the couch. Curiosity came over her. 'I wonder if it's related to each other, though...'

They met eyes. Suddenly, Natsu slammed his palms on the table and leaned over it with new energy. 'Let's go find out the truth, Lucy. When you can, I can. This is important to both of us.'

Lucy straightened herself in her couch. Paused for a while. It was the first time he had asked her to join her in his personal affairs.

'Let's do it.'

Natsu put up a big smile.

It was the thought she had about that smile. To run her fingers over those lips; to take his face and show him it's party time. It made her feel like a bad friend.

All of a sudden, his head snapped to something behind Lucy and his features slackened.

'Watch out!' he said, leaping towards her, before a black rag was swung over them and everything became black before their eyes.

-

Natsu and Lucy woke up to a lack of oxygen to breathe. It was oddly quiet. She tasted dirt in her mouth. For some unbothered reason, she felt warm throes of security waking up.

'Natsu...'

She pushed his shoulder, which bobbed back without stirring him awake.

'Ugh...' She looked around. They were in an area that resembled a place like Mars. Lucy felt chills.

She pushed him again. He groaned.

'Dude, we're in a desert!'

This woke him up. He snapped his head out of the sand and took up their surroundings that stretched out before him. Mouth agape, he looked back at her.

Lucy shrieked.

Natsu was dragged off the ground with a hand at his hair, making him yelp in pain. 'Huu!!' He punched around with his fists and legs until he was set free and could get back from him.

The rag was in fact a man with dark, flowy clothes. His face was covered. The mysterious figure stood straight and started to talk.

'You are the cursed one, hear. To have taken the world to misery and pain... was your fate.'

'Nice to hear!' Natsu exclaimed as he jumped around a little bit before running forwards and propelling himself at him, chanting a spell. 'Wait!' the man said nervously, 'Listen!'. 'Rrah!!' Natsu slammed his burning fist into his jaw.

'Ugh!... Lucy and Natsu... Your fate is already complete... The dragons have...'

Natsu ogled at him with shock.

Lucy's eyes were big.

'What did you say about dragons?' Natsu urged. His voice became a roar. 'You know where they are?!' Flames licked his body as he got ready to attack. The mystery mage flinched.

Suddenly, Natsu screamed out in pain and moved his hands to his aching head, making him stop in his tracks. Lucy felt it too, then, and cried out.

'What... is happening..?' she said with a small voice.

'They have said so,' another voice said irkily from the air around them. Natsu waved his fist in the air.

'What is that?! What are you?!! Ugh...'

'We must stop you,' the cloaked man came in between. He approached the now kneeling Natsu. 'No, stop!' Lucy brought out. She grabbed her keys and yelled summoning a spirit.

Sagittarius attacked and it was to no avail. The cloaked man seemed to disappear as the arrows hit him, reappearing in the sky, falling down right on Natsu. They were both paralyzed at this point. Mystery man took Natsu's hair again and yanked at it.

'Ugh!' Natsu's face contorted. His gaze became fixed onto her, which, as soon as his eyes hit her, caused a pang of shock in her body. She blushed.

He yanked it again. Natsu's eyes tightened and watered, not blinking away at all. Lucy almost gasped, but swallowed it down deftly.

Then again.

'It's...'

The man stopped.

'Not a wig...' He put a hand under his chin and took a step back.

Natsu looked at Lucy: '???'

Lucy stilled from squirming, a little stunned at the cloaked man's actions.

'Anyway!' came the sky. 'You will be taken... down!'

Lucy did some fast thinking. She carefully undid her ponytail and held the fabric in her hand.

She yelled: 'Make him trip!', ran towards them as fast as she could and smashed him onto the ground with her legs, her arms working on blindfolding him. As he recovered from the fall and snatched the blindfold off, the two were holding him down.

The man mumbled in response the chant some kind of spell before disappearing promptly.

Darkness engulfed them once more.

When they woke up, they were back in Lucy's apartment.

They looked at each other worriedly.

-

Finding the guy took them maybe a half a day.

He confessed that he was a mind player that was ordered to steal the wig of Natsu and had for that purpose done some research about him, coming to know about those dragons. Nothing more. That information had led to a small nervous breakdown.

When they'd cooled down, they thought about it again.

 _Probably some jealous guy trying to play with me,_ was Natsu's reasoning.

'Still a fishy conclusion,' Lucy said.

She let out a whew. It was night again.

'Speaking of fish...'

Natsu raced towards her house where Happy was screaming at them, and it brought her thoughts back to the fight. It had been satisfying to her like no other fight. They had worked together to get him down and had not just supported each other, which gave her a satisfaction that was different than beating someone up by herself.

She felt closer, somehow.

Natsu looked back and shouted something she couldn't hear.

Back in the house, she brought up the conversation they were having earlier.

'Maybe we could go to your former home to look for clues.'

Natsu's arms became folded over his head while he nodded. 'We could be something,' he said, then.

He didn't realise his own words and continued talking. _That could be something. That could be something._

She interrupted him.

'That could be something.'

Natsu looked at her without expression for a while.

'Hm,' he said, looking away again, realising. Happy burst into laughter.

When Natsu didn't join in, he stopped. 'Wait, really?' he said, which were Lucy's thoughts exactly.

Natsu sat down straight on the couch. Then, he bolted out the window and into the night. 


End file.
